Prefecta imperfecta
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: una salida nocturna hara a James cambiar su opinion sobre cierta chica pelirroja, mi version del inicio de la historia y de ese primer "sal conmigo"


Holaaaaaaa

esta es mi primera historia de James/Lily, se me ocurrio hace algunos meses pero al fin este fin de semana me decidi a escribirla :D

espero que les guste, esta ambientado en 5º año, disfrutenlo !!

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Prefecta…….._imperfecta_**

Era poco más de medianoche. El castillo Hegwarts se encontraba en completo silencio, pues ya todos los estudiante se encontraban en sus camas…o al menos casi todos

Unos pasos se escuchaban en un pasillo del primer piso. Debajo de su capa invisible un muchacho de cabello negro azabache desordenado y ojos marrones detrás de unas gafas caminaba en la oscuridad con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Lily Evans.

La insoportable Lily Marie Evans, la "prefecta perfecta", la "reina de las pociones", la "chica más sexy de Hogwarts" ¿sexy esa niña odiosa? Está bien que tuviera un buen cuerpo, y ese cabello rojo que le caía en cascada por la espalda, y claro, esos ojos esmeraldas que hacían que te perdieras si la mirabas…Pero definitivamente no era sexy y definitivamente no era una chica en la que James Potter se fijaría alguna vez.

Además, era por su culpa que estaba recorriendo ese pasillo a altas horas de la noche que podrían ser mejor aprovechadas. ¡Desde que habían regresado al colegio parecía que esa chica no hacía más que hacerle la vida imposible! ¡Cada vez que se le ocurría una buena broma tenía que llegar y echarlo todo a perder!

Bueno, al menos esta vez no se había ido sin nada… El profesor Yelsley los había atrapado mientras discutían y por una vez James agradeció que no supiera escuchar razones. 1 mes de castigo para ambos

Castigo que por cierto, lo había mantenido ordenando libros hasta después de las 11, se había perdido la cena y ahora se dirigía hacia las cocinas por un bocadillo

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de ahí, el chico se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la silueta que acababa de aparecer en una esquina, una silueta no muy alta y de largo cabello pelirrojo

"_¿Evans?" _James decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad, se quito la capa y se recargo tranquilamente contra la pared

-¿Qué estás haciendo Evans?-pregunto mirando el techo distraídamente, la chica dio un salto y se giró asustada

-¿Potter?-dijo tomando esta actitud de prefecta perfecta que el moreno tanto odiaba-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo pregunte primero pelirroja-se acerco con una sonrisa burlona

-Yo estaba…-comenzó nerviosa-tenia las rondas de prefectos

-Ah claro-el chico sonrió interiormente recordando que Remus había dicho que no tendrían rondas hasta la próxima semana, pero extrañamente decidió no mencionarlo

-Sí, y ahora mejor vete a dormir antes de que le quite puntos a Gryffindor por tu culpa-dijo disponiéndose a retomar su camino

-¡Espera! ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la cara?- le preguntó acercándose a ella y quitándole un poco de crema batida de la cara, así que eso estaba haciendo, la prefecta perfecta de Hogwarts había estado fuera a deshoras para ir a las cocinas

-No es nada-rápidamente la chica se limpió la mejilla sonrojada-te repito que será mejor que vuelvas a la cama antes de que…

-Sal conmigo

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió la chica

"_¿Qué?" _Se preguntó mentalmente el chico ¡¿acababa de invitar a salir a Lily Evans?! ¿La insoportable prefecta perfecta Lily Evans? Aunque según veía, no era tan perfecta como aparentaba, y siendo honestos tampoco era tan fea, realmente podrían pasar un buen rato juntos…

-No-dijo simplemente la pelirroja antes de girarse y reanudar su camino

-¿Qué?-esta vez lo dijo en voz alta antes de salir tras la chica

-Lo que oíste Potter, nunca saldría con un chico tan inmaduro y arrogante como tu-le dijo sin detenerse-y por última vez regresa a tu habitación, no quiero que perdamos la copa de las casas por tu culpa

La pelirroja desapareció por el pasillo y James se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino a las cocinas pensativo

¿Lily Evans lo había rechazado? Eso realmente no se lo esperaba, ninguna chica lo había rechazado antes…aunque claro, Lily Evans no era una chica cualquiera, era la insoportable prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor

O tal vez no lo era…de lo unico que estaba seguro era de que el se encargaria de averiguarlo.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

que tal??

me parece que quedo algo raro y el final no me convencia xD pero aqui tienen

Grax a **Ginnynena** que me ayudo a revisarlo ^^

dejen sus Reviews con su opinion plis ^^ me haran feliiiiiiiiiiiz y me ayudaran a mejorar :D

nos vemox!


End file.
